


if you say goodbye today...

by zoided



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Character Death, Character Development, Frerard, M/M, Overdose, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoided/pseuds/zoided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero was never any good at saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you say goodbye today...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: You know these characters aren't mine as they're real people.

Frank Iero was never any good at saying goodbye.

His first day of kindergarten began with him clinging to his mom’s sweater, begging and crying so that she wouldn't leave.

They had to drag him away in the end.

Max was dying. Frank’s first dog was getting old and Frank knew it. His parents had warned him the day he chose the old thing at the rescue shelter but he ignored them since Max’s cute little ears perked up whenever he walked past the enclosure: Frank just _had_ to pick him. However, Max’s cute little ears were now buried under a fresh sapling in Frank’s garden, along with the rest of him of course.

Frank held back tears, his mind screaming at the loss rather than letting go.

By eighth grade, his best friend had to move. He came to Frank’s house an hour before his departure so they could hang out one more time; this of course didn't go well. Once the hour was up Frank was panicking, shaking his head in disbelief.

The boy’s parents ordered their son to the car and all Frank could do was stare from his bedroom window.

College was harder than Frank thought- the more work part, the new professor part, the studying part, the money part, the **notbeingabletobidfarewelltoyourfamily** + **stormingoutwhentheyshoutatyou** part.

Frank hadn't spoken to his family since then.

Starbucks were offering a slightly higher pay than his job at the time (selling second-hand books in the shabby store a few yards from his flat), desperate to hire new employees due to the robbery a couple of weeks prior. But Frank couldn't face his boss. He couldn't hand in the poorly written letter of resignation. He ended up working overtime, barely coping with his two part time, low paying, time clashing jobs.

He was drowning.

Frank’s boyfriend Gerard said goodbye _for_ him when he found out he’d made out with ‘that James kid’ at Quinn’s party. Frank tried to talk about it with his ex, tried to convince him he was drunk off his head but it didn't work. Gerard didn't have time to stick around for his apologies.

No one saw Frank for a week.

Tardiness for work cost Frank both of his jobs; meaning there was no income. His friends refused to help him out in an act of kindness to convince him to get back on his feet yet Frank couldn't say goodbye to the safety and ease of his apartment.

Not even when he was found squatting a month after he was kicked out.

With his life gone to hell and having nobody there to help- Frank decided it was time to say goodbye.

Frank said his first and last goodbye with the ‘pop’ of the cap to two bottles of Tylenol and a jagged piece of paper that read ‘I’m sorry.’.


End file.
